Whispers
by Kikyo-the-Walnut
Summary: Kagome's sad because Inuyasha died. So she angsts in her time.


_'Gone..._

_'Leaving me all alone, to weep and mourn, to die inside myself...'_

"Kagome? Do you want anything?"

_'No, mother, you can't give me anything. There's only one thing I want.'_

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'm sure everything will all work out in the end."

_'How do you know? How can you possibly imagine what I'm feeling, the raw ache that burns inside me, tearing me apart?'_

_'Inuyasha, why did you have to leave?_

_'People need you, Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shippo..._

_'Me...'_

"Sis? Can I come in?"

_'Go away. I don't need your useless pity.'_

"Are you ok? What happened? Did you and Inuyasha have another fight?"

_'I wish it was only that. Why, Inuyasha, why did your life have to end so suddenly?'_

"Mom, she's still moping. What should we do?"

"Wait. Give her time."

_'I'll never forgive you, Inuyasha. You pathetic hanyou, to weak to fight your inner battles._

_'You abandoned me, all of us. You were one of the first to be deceived by Naraku, how could you not live it through?'_

Her eye caught the light from the Shikon jewel shards, sparkling with a cheerful, unnatural bright light from the open window. A light breeze blew in, ruffling her limp, unkempt hair.

_'So many memories,'_ she mused, looking about the room.

Her backpack, still filled with her textbooks, food, and other necessities she had taken to Feudal Era that last time, still packed tight within the bulging bag.

Her diary, were she often poured her innermost thoughts, at times of sadness, happiness, and anger.

Her head turned towards her CD player, so she turned it on, not caring what song was playing, desperate to escape the oppressive silence, smothering her like a thick blanket, determined to asphyxiate her.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

'_Where are you, Inuyasha?_

'_I can almost feel your arm around me, hugging me close, protecting me. I was never harmed when in your embrace. Where has it gone?'_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_'We were together for so long. I thought you would always be around. You were supposed to live longer than me! You were a hanyou!'_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

_'Your eyes, once so full of life, were lifeless, glassy, yet you were smiling, weren't you? Why?_

_'Smoke? Screaming? These matters are of little importance.'_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real

_'It's warmer than usual. And there is more screaming, and noise.'_

There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

_'Fire. I'm trapped. So this is how I'll die. We'll be together sooner than expected, Inuyasha.'_

I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_'I never thought I would die in a fire. I wonder what it will feel like, to have my flesh stripped from bone by the immense heat, to burn and crumble from the ever-growing flames.'_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me....

_'I can see it. You're not there. I won't be with you. You are still wandering the lonely paths of the dead who are unable to find peace. I cannot join you. I thought you would be there, waiting for me...'_

...I've been alone all along.

-----

Zora's Notes: This is the sequel to "Suicide". Kinda. If you want it to be. If not, you can just imagine that Inuyasha died in some mysterious way, and Kagome's mourning for his untimely death.

About the fire... Kagome's house burned down. Want to know how? Souta was making waffles. I decided against putting that in, because it's supposed to be angsty. It would be out of place to say: "Souta was making waffles in the kitchen."

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I want reviews!


End file.
